Strawberry Yogurt
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Strawberry Yogurt, rasanya asam—bahkan mungkin memuakkan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi setelah mencobanya sekali lagi, perlahan rasa manis itu akan memenuhi rongga mulutmu, menjalar dan meninggalkan sensasi geli pada bagian ujung lidahmu. Tepat seperti mereka, rasa manis yang terselubung di balik asamnya Strawberry Yogurt./Oneshot/KanzakiYuka XD/Canon/[EDITED]/Mind to RnR?


**Yuhuu~ ini adalah fic kedua ku fandom ini, jadi mohon dibaca yaa ^^**

**FIc ini hanya ku-edit ulang, hehe. Makasih buat saran-sarannya dari para readers sekalian ^^**

**Ohiya, hampir lupa. Oneshot ini menceritakan tentang pairing faveku, setelah OgaHilda, yeeaaah KanzakiYuka XD**

**Bagiku, mereka itu seperti strawberry yogurt, diawali dengan rasa asam dilidah (mungkin sedikit memualkan juga) tapi semakin mencicipinya, rasanya akan semakin manis-bahkan bisa membuatmu ketagihan.**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Tittle : Strawberry Yogurt**

**Beelzebub Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Ryūhei Tamura**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo (s), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

**NORMAL POV**

.

.

.

_"Hei, Kanzaki-senpai, mengapa kau selalu minum yogurt? Kau tidak bosan?"_

_"Tch, ini bukan urusanmu, Paako."_

_"Tapi rasanya itu sungguh tidak en-"_

.

.

.

Kanzaki Hajime. Pemuda yang diagung-agungkan sebagai salah satu murid terkuat di Ishiyama. Namanya terkenal hingga ke berbagai tempat, bahkan nyaris tak ada satupun berandalan yang tidak mengenalnya. Selain karena kekuatannya yang lumayan hebat, Kanzaki juga terkenal karena profesi ayahnya, yang berkedudukan sebagai bos _Yakuza_. Namun jauh dari itu, dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang kesepian.

Tak perlu waktu banyak bagi pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu untuk menghajar musuh-musuhnya-yang menghalangi jalannya menuju mesin penjual _yogurt_. Dalam beberapa menit saja, belasan preman itu sudah habis dihajarnya, tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali. Sambil menyeringai licik, Kanzaki menginjak kepala salah satu preman itu, membuktikan bahwa dirinyalah yang berkuasa sekarang. Puas menindas orang-orang rendahan itu, Kanzaki pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk menggapai mesin _yogurt _itu.

"I-itu dia!" teriak seorang pria dengan takut-takut, sambil menunjuk punggung Kanzaki dari jauh. Rupanya pria botak itu adalah salah satu rekan dari preman-preman yang tadi dibantai Kanzaki. Seringai licik pun tampak menghiasi wajah para gerombolan itu, bersiap menghabisi Kanzaki.

"Heh, bala bantuan ya," gumam pemuda berkaos hijau itu, sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan musuh barunya-yang jumlahnya nyaris mencapai angka seratus.

"Jadi kau yang menghajar anak buahku, hah!" teriak seorang pria berbadan besar, yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin tertinggi mereka.

"Cih, terserah kau saja," desis Kanzaki, merasa tak perlu membuang waktu banyak untuk sekedar bertukar sapa. Karena memang, sejak tadi tubuhnya sudah haus, rindu untuk menyesap cairan kesukaannya itu.

"Sialan, sombong sekali. Tak diragukan lagi, kau pasti adalah Kanzaki Hajime," ucap pria berbadan besar tadi, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah ketika melihat Kanzaki berdiri angkuh di tengah-tengah lautan darah anak buahnya.

"Tak usah banyak omong, cepat kita mulai saja."

Mendengar itu, sang preman yang sejak tadi memang telah muak oleh Kanzaki segera saja berteriak lantang, memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk menyerang Kanzaki, memberi pelajaran padanya.

Namun tentu saja, Kanzaki tidak tinggal diam, emosinya juga telah bergejolak sejak tadi. Kanzaki kesal karena jadwal minumnya harus ditunda untuk beberapa saat lagi. Sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang terasa gatal, Kanzaki menyeringai kecil, dan mulai mendaratkan pukulan serta tendangan-tendangan mautnya untuk para pengganggu di sekelilingnya.

BUK BUK BUK

Kanzaki terus menari dengan lincah, menghindar dan menyerang di saat yang bersamaan, sungguh _level _yang berbeda dengan para preman itu. Meski begitu, Kanzaki bukanlah dewa-atau iblis. Dia masihlah seorang manusia biasa, yang juga memiliki batasan tersendiri.

Kumpulan gerombolan bersenjata itu masih tampak bersemangat menghabisi Kanzaki, mencoba mengeroyok Kanzaki yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh oleh mereka. Kanzaki memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Kanzaki tersenyum licik kala melihat jumlah musuhnya yang kini telah berkurang setengah, "Kenapa kalian diam? Takut, huh?"

Seketika itu juga, para preman yang sejak tadi menatap Kanzaki dengan tatapan _horror _kini melesatkan serangan mereka, berusaha menghabisi satu-satunya musuh yang mereka hadapi sejak tadi.

BUK BUK BUK

Kanzaki masih bisa berdiri-meski agak sempoyongan. Dengan cekatan, pemuda tangguh itu mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, lalu kembali tersenyum mengejek.

Kini, pertarungan sengit itu hanya menyisakan lima orang saja, yang masih tampak sehat bugar di hadapan Kanzaki. Benar, gerombolan memuakkan tadi sudah berkurang-sangat berkurang.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat serang dia!" teriak pria berbadan besar tadi, sambil tetap menonton pertandingan itu dari jauh.

Pria itu menyeringai kecil, begitu melihat kondisi Kanzaki yang akhirnya terluka juga. Baginya ini adalah akhir bagi murid nakal Ishiyama itu.

"Rasakan itu, Kanzaki," desisnya pelan, menikmati setiap pukulan yang mendarat di tubuh sang lawan.

Tapi tunggu, Kanzaki tidak hanya diam untuk menikmati pukulan yang dihadiahkan kepadanya. Tadi dia hanya beristirahat sejenak, sebab napasnya terasa tercekat jika bergerak sedikit saja.

BUK BUK

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, kelima preman tadi telah tersungkur tak berdaya, terbaring pasrah bersama rekannya yang lain. Melihat itu, sang pria yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin kumpulan preman tadi segera maju, menghampiri Kanzaki yang berdiri gontai sambil menyeka darah dari tangan kanannya.

"Cih, awas saja kau, Kanzaki!" teriak pria berbadan besar itu, sambil berlari kencang menghampiri Kanzaki. Tepat di saat kepalan tinju sang lawan hampir menyentuh wajahnya, Kanzaki segera menghalau dengan tangan kirinya, menahan tinju itu dengan santai, "Sudah ku bilang, berhenti bicara yang tidak penting seperti itu."

GLEK

Melihat tatapan tajam Kanzaki dari dekat ternyata berhasil menciutkan nyali pria tadi. Namun dengan cepat, pria itu mengayunkan satu tangannya yang masih bebas, dan berhasil meninju perut Kanzaki dengan telak.

BRUK

Kanzaki terlempar cukup jauh, mulutnya mendadak mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah, efek dari pukulan keras tadi yang tak sempat dia hindari.

Merasa menang, pria berbadan besar tadi pun tertawa nista, apalagi setelah melihat Kansaki mengerang kecil, "Aku mena-"

"-jangan mimpi, sialan," desis Kanzaki, tepat di telinga pria berbadan besar itu.

Entah bagaimana, Kanzaki tiba-tiba saja berdiri di belakang pria besar tadi, bersiap menghabisinya dengan sekali serangan.

BUK

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kanzaki segera menghantam tengkuk leher pria menjijikan itu dari belakang, melemparnya hingga tersungkur di tembok. Dengan ini, pertarungan sengit itu resmi dimenangkan olehnya, Kanzaki Hajime.

Sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Kanzaki berjalan pelan-dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. Pemuda itu berusaha keras menggapai mesin penjual _yogurt _yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuan utamanya, berulangkali dia berhenti dan memuntahkan cairan kental itu dari mulutnya. Namun tekad yang kuat membuatnya mampu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Sementara di sekitar sana, seorang gadis berambut jingga tampak asyik berjalan sendirian, dengan langkah riang gadis itu berbelok menuju rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, karena menangkap pemandangan mengerikan di dekat lorong rumahnya itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu kembali, lalu memandang kumpulan manusia yang (mungkin) tak bernyawa di sekitar sana dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Tampaknya telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sini," gumamnya pelan, sambil berjalan santai mendekati kumpulan manusia (baca: mayat) di tanah itu. Tak jauh dari sana, tanpa sengaja iris cerah milik sang gadis menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil berlarian menghampiri sosok itu, "Kanzaki-_senpai_!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, pria penggemar _yogurt _itu segera menoleh dengan perlahan. Namun, pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh membuatnya heran, gadis-yang paling akrab dengannya-terlihat sedang berlarian dengan riang, melintasi puluhan preman yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan, tubuh Kanzaki serasa ringan, matanya pun perlahan tertutup, membuat tubuhnya nyaris jatuh menghantam tanah. Untung saja gadis berambut jingga itu berhasil menggagalkannya, gadis itu segera meraih tubuh Kanzaki yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

"P-pa-ako-o-"

Ucapan Kanzaki itu terdengar menggelitik di telinga gadis yang kini mendekapnya, menahan bobot pemuda itu agar tidak terjun bebas ke tanah.

"H-hei, Kanzaki-_senpai_!" teriak gadis itu dengan panik, sadar bahwa Kanzaki sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Tubuh Kanzaki terasa kaku dan dingin, ditambah lagi dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan hilang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis yang selalu memakai hiasan bunga di kepalanya itu segera memapah tubuh lemah Kanzaki, membawanya ke kediamannya yang tak jauh dari sana.

_'Di mana ini?' _batin Kanzaki, begitu tersadar dari pinsan singkatnya. Dipandanginya lagi seluruh ruangan yang tampak asing itu, namun sekeras apapun dia berpikir, pemuda itu tak juga berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"Ini bukan rumahku!" teriak Kanzaki dengan histeris, sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera duduk dengan ekspresi melongo.

"Tentu saja, ini rumahku, Kanzaki-_senpai_."

"P-paako!" teriak Kanzaki lagi, tak kalah histerisnya dengan tadi, membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Eh, kau sudah sadar Kanzaki-_senpai_," ujar gadis itu, berbalik ke belakang untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan benar, Kanzaki terlihat duduk di kasurnya, dengan pandangan mata yang terkesan tajam.

"Ada apa, mengapa kau memandangiku seperti begitu?"

Mendengar itu, Kanzaki pun berhenti menatap Yuka dengan tatapan _horror_-nya, lalu berujar pelan, "Jangan bilang kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

Seketika itu juga, Yuka mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena Kanzaki berlagak sok tidak ingin ditolong, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang membawamu ke sini, hah?" tantang Yuka, merasa tersinggung karena Kanzaki tak berterimakasih padanya.

"Apa kau bilang, kau berani memak-"

"-a-aw-" erang Kanzaki, sambil memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit, rupanya luka akibat perkelahiannya tadi masih belum sembuh.

"Hei, kau benar-benar gila Kanzaki-_senpai_. Padahal kau sudah berlumuran darah seperti itu, tapi masih sanggup hidup juga, benar-benar gila!"

Kanzaki berhenti mengerang, lalu berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, sebab baginya hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa.

"Dasar gadis sialan, berhenti bicara seperti itu!" teriak Kanzaki, menyadarkan Yuka yang sejak tadi terus-menerus bicara ini gilalah, itu gilalah, telinga Kanzaki bahkan terasa tuli karena mendengarnya.

"Uh, tunggu. Turun dari sana, Kanzaki-_senpai_. Kau membuat kasurku berlumuran darah, cepat turun!" teriak Yuka dengan heboh, sambil berlarian menghampiri Kanzaki dan menyeret paksa pria itu turun dari kasurnya.

Kanzaki tentu saja mengelak. Sambil bertahan dengan posisinya, Kanzaki tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Aku tidak mau! Kau sendiri yang membaringkanku di sini, Paako!"

"Itu tadi, Kanzaki-_senpai_! Sekarang lukamu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, aku tidak mau kasurku sampai ternoda oleh darahmu!" teriak Yuka, sambil menarik-narik kaki Kanzaki untuk turun.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kanzaki tiba-tiba. Yuka pun menghentikan aksinya, lalu memandang pemuda di atas kasurnya itu dengan bingung, "Jadi kau tidak mengobati lukaku sedikitpun?!" pekik Kanzaki, sambil menunjuk batang hidung gadis di hadapannya itu baik-baik.

"Tidak juga," jawab Yuka seadanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak mungkin mengobati bagian yang tidak terlihat, bukan," lanjutnya pelan.

Seketika itu juga, Kanzaki yang tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Yuka barusan tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, "Apa maksudmu, _baka_?!"

Yuka yang kesal karena dipanggil 'baka' oleh orang yang dianggapnya 'baka' langsung menyahut, dan berteriak tak kalah kencangnya, "Apa kau mau aku melucuti bajumu satu per satu?!"

DUENG

Kanzaki melongo, sedikit tergagap, lalu segera melempar wajahnya ke arah lain, tak berniat menatap iris menantang milik Yuka. Sementara Yuka, gadis itu kini tampak gelagapan, rupanya dia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, keduanya pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang berani membuka percakapan kembali, hingga Yuka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk buka mulut, "K-kanzaki-_senpai_," panggilnya.

Kanzaki sedikit terkejut, lalu kemudian menyahut kasar, masih tak berani menatap Yuka, "A-apa?!"

"Kau mau _yogurt_?" tawar Yuka. Mendengar kata yogurt, Kanzaki segera menarik pandangannya, kembali ke arah lawan bicaranya tadi. Kini gadis berambut panjang itu telah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan satu kantong plastik penuh yang berisi _yogurt_.

Pemandangan itu sangat menggoda iman Kanzaki, "Berikan padaku, Paako," ucapnya cepat, sambil menatap sekantong _yogurt _itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Melihat Kanzaki kembali bersemangat seperti itu, entah mengapa berhasil membuat Yuka merasa sedikit lega, "Baiklah, ambil saja semuanya," ujarnya singkat, sambil menyerahkan semua _yogurt _itu pada Kanzaki.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kanzaki segera menikmati _yogurt _itu satu persatu, tak memperdulikan Yuka yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Wah, kau akan menghabiskan semuanya? Benar-benar gila, Kanzaki-_senpai_!" teriak gadis itu dengan heboh, masih sambil mengamasi aksi hebat (?) Kanzaki yang bergelut dengan berkotak-kotak _yogurt_.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kanzaki bangga. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu melirik Yuka sejenak, "Hei, cobalah satu, Paako," perintahnya, sambil melempar sekotak _yogurt _ke arah gadis di sampingnya itu.

Yuka menatap bingung Kanzaki, lalu segera tertawa kecil, "A-ah tidak usah, Kanzaki-_senpai_."

Kanzaki terlihat heran, pria itu lalu menatap Yuka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau tidak suka ini?" tanyanya sarkastis, membuat Yuka sedikit tersentak.

"He-he, bukan begitu, hanya saja itu membuatku merasa mual," jawab Yuka jujur. Gadis itu memang pernah mencoba mencicipi _yogurt _sebelumnya, sayang sekali lidahnya tidak begitu senang dengan minuman menyehatkan itu.

"Aneh," gumam Kanzaki heran. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan bersama _yogurt _kesayangannya, yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sementara itu, Yuka tampak menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, gadis itu terlihat asyik mengamati Kanzaki yang sibuk berduaan dengan _yogurt_-nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya, muncul begitu saja dan meronta untuk dilontarkan. Sambil berjalan pelan, Yuka menghampiri Kanzaki yang telah puas menghabiskan belasan _yogurt _itu. Setelah duduk tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya, Yuka pun mengamati wajah Kanzaki lebih dekat lagi, masih bersama pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengusik otaknya.

Merasa risih karena terus-menerus dipandangi, Kanzaki pun bertanya dengan nada ketus, "Apa maumu, Paako?"

Mendengar itu, Yuka hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu bersiap untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya.

_._

_._

_._

_"-A-ap-a yang kau lakukan, Kanzaki-senpai!"_

_"Menciummu."_

_._

_._

Mendadak, wajah Yuka menghangat, semburat merah itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi, "B-b-bukan itu maksudku, a-ak-"

"Kau masih berani bilang ini tidak enak?"

Hening. Yuka tertunduk menahan kesal, karena mendengar ucapan Kanzaki yang seenaknya.

_'Jadi, dia menciumku hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa yogurt itu enak?' _batinnya kesal.

"Hei, paako, ap-"

"Kau baru saja menciumku, _baka_! Kau sada-"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau mau mencobanya."

BLUSH

Mendengar itu, wajah Yuka semakin merona, apalagi setelah menatap iris Kanzaki yang entah mengapa dan bagaimana saat ini terlihat tulus. Iman gadis itu pun tergoda untuk mencicipinya sekali lagi.

Melihat tatapan Yuka yang melunak, ditambah dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Kanzaki nekat untuk mencuri bibir mungil itu sekali lagi. Dengan perlahan, didekatinya wajah polos yang manis itu, yang kini hanya mematung bak boneka. Sekali lagi, Kanzaki ingin Yuka merasakan manisnya sisa-sisa _yogurt _dalam rongga mulutnya, merubah presepsi gadis itu, dan tentu saja, merasakan fantasi menyenangkan itu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perlawanan. Kedua pribadi itu larut dalam sensasi aneh yang mereka rasakan, melupakan sejenak segala pertengkaran kecil yang selalu mereka lakukan, dan mulai memandang satu sama lain sebagai 'lawan jenis'.

"-bagaimana, rasanya?"

Yuka tertunduk malu, rasanya sangat sulit mengakui yang sebenarnya. Perasaan serakah yang menginginkan hal itu berulang-ulang. Rasa manis _yogurt _itu, sama sekali tidak membuatnya mual, "Tidak buruk."

Perlahan, lengan Kanzaki bergerak naik, dan mendarat pelan di puncak kepala gadis berambut jingga itu. Kanzaki pun mengusapnya dengan pelan dan hangat, yang refleks membuat Yuka terkikik geli sambil memamerkan senyum kecilnya yang terlihat sangat manis.

_._

_._

_"Ah, tunggu!"_

_"Ada apa, Kanzaki-senpai?"_

_"Seingatku tadi yogurtnya bukan rasa strawberry. Tapi, kenapa mulutku terasa-"_

_"Hehe, itu karena aku."_

_"Ah?"_

_"I-itu karena aku memakai lipgloss rasa strawberry."_

_"Hahaha, itu bagus, Paako."_

_"A-apa maksudmu, Kanzaki-senpai?"_

_"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari yogurt rasa strawberry."_

.

.

"Tung-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kanzaki sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir Yuka, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Oh dan tentu saja, Yuka tidak bisa menolak. Sekedar informasi baginya, Kanzaki memang maniak _yogurt_, terutama _yogurt _rasa _strawberry_.

**Yeeeey *goyang-goyang* akhirnyaa, fic KanzakiYuka pertamaku XD**

**Uhuh, saya sukaaa banget sama pairing ini #nggak ada yang nanya**

**Oke, lupakan itu tadi, saya terlalu senang sampai seperti ini, hohoho, Gomen, ohiya, masalah Kanzaki yang suka dengan yogurt strawberry itu saya cuma ngarang aja, habisnya saya nggak tau yogurt favorite-nya si Kanzaki itu rasa apa #plak**

**Yosh, maaf untuk segala kejanggalan yang ditemukan di fic ini, termasuk segala kegajean ceritanya :')**

**Ehm, sudikah readers menorehkan beberapa kata di kolom review dibawah ini? *puppyeyes***

**REVIEW yaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
